epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/The Peter and Dante Concert Blog - Log 1
So, that was the single most awesome thing I've ever done! Here's a log of what happened to us, for those of you who care. ("We" means my friend Jordan and I, the guy who introduced me to ERB) First, I made this poster a while ago: So, now for today's stuff. It started out a regular day, but 2 hours or so before the concert, we decided to go to a restaurant next door to the place where the concert was. While we were parking, I noticed Dante on the sidewalk, which was awesome. We went in the restaurant and got ice cream. While we were eating outside, Dante walked over to the coffee shop, noticed my Peter T-shirt, and asked us if we were going to the concert. Later, I gave him a copy of the poster for him and Peter, with a message an some of my suggestions on the back (Stooges vs Marx Bros., Hendrix vs Cobain, Chaplin vs Pee-wee Herman, Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper, Caesar vs Castro, and Hannibal vs Vlad or Norman Bates). Dante was nice enough to sign the poster: And pose for a picture with us: After that awesomeness, I posted the picture to Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter, where DANTE HIMSELF retweeted it! Then, the actual concert. The opening act, the Jackpot Golden Boys, were awesome. Check them out on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOqq1fJJDMygdMBD8E26fqA Then, Peter and Dante. The concert was awesome, Jordan let Peter use his fedora for Rick Grimes and later rapped as Billy Mays. The entire concert was spectacular! I bought a T-Shirt and sunglasses beforehand, btw. Here's another picture: Afterwards, we got to meet Peter! He said he loved the poster and that it inspired him, and that he liked the suggestions I put on the back. We got a picture with him: And he signed my poster and t-shirt: We also got a video of us doing a kickline that I can't add on here, maybe I'll upload it to YouTube later and link it later. Anyways, I mentioned that I'm part of the wiki on the poster, and Dante said that he wanted to make an account here, so we might see him soon :D Another thing that happened: When Peter saw my poster that I gave to Dante in the tour van, he was working on editing the vid for the new battle, and he said he considered showing it to me ahead of time! Alas, he didn't, but the fact that he thought about it is pretty awesome! Another another thing: My uncle is the head producer of the Bob & Tom radio show, and my mom gave Peter his contact info, so he might show up there someday too! In conclusion, Peter and Dante were epic both onstage and off, and I had an amazing time! If either of you read this, Peter or Dante (or anyone on the ERB crew), we love you and your work an insane amount and would pretty much do anything for you if you needed it :) <3 Kbai. Category:Blog posts